Rise of Project Obsidian
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Betrayed by those she thought were her friends, shattered during the war to protect her love, and now she has returned only to find that the war is over and her sister figure is now lost to her. Though all isn't lost, her love is still here and her sister lives on through her son. Now she will do her best to protect that which her sister cherished. This is the rise of Obsidian!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon here to welcome you to yet another story that I hope you enjoy. This time we're going to the world of Steven Universe! If you've read my stories before then you already know that this will center around my OC and will be a harem. This story is also a part of my Christmas gift to all of my readers as a thank you for your continued support.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in anger or surprise

" **Hello** " = Fusion talking (Other than Garnet)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC

Rise of Project Obsidian

Chapter 1: Welcome Back Obsidian

Floating in a white void we find a female humanoid figure with no identifying features. She was just floating as there was nothing else to do; there was no one to talk to, nothing to interact with, and even if she attempted to go anywhere there was nothing to go to.

" _How long has it been since I was shattered, how long have I been floating in this void_?" the figure thought to herself.

Think to herself, that was all she could do in this void and if she was being honest with herself it was driving her crazy! She had way too much time to just think, to think about her past, the mistakes she made, and the things she could have done differently. Though what was driving her crazy the most were her thoughts on the gems that were closest to her.

" _I wonder if they're alright, if they're safe, if they're happy,...if they miss me like I miss them_." the figure thought to herself.

It was then that something strange started to happen, the void started to shake and black cracks started to appear everywhere. Since the figure had never seen this happen before she quickly moved toward one of the cracks. As she looked at the cracks she found that she could see through them and what she saw shocked her. She saw a gem that she knew very well and apparently they were fighting some kind of monster that had her pinned behind a large rock.

"I have to help her, but I can't do that while I'm in this void and I don't know how to get out." the figure said to herself as she frantically looked around but the only thing she saw other than white void was the black cracks. "Well I don't have any other options so hopefully this works." said the figure as she quickly moved and tried to dive through one of the cracks and caused a bright light to shine.

 **OUTSIDE THE VOID**

Garnet couldn't believe how much trouble she and the other Crystal Gems were having with the Centipeetle Mother as it was currently trying to melt them with its acid. She could hear Steven on the other side of the rock trying to help but she knew he could, at best, only distract the Centipeetle Mother since he hasn't gotten the hang of summoning his weapon.

Soon though she and the others heard the Centipeetle scream in pain as apparently Steven had electrocuted it by throwing his Cookie Cat mini refrigerator at it. Just as she and the others were about to move and continue the fight Garnet felt something move within the top of her outfit. Before she could do anything about it a small jagged piece of a black gem tied to a string around Garnet's neck flew out of her top and over the rock currently protecting her.

"No! That's all I have left of her!" said Garnet in a rare show of emotion as she reach of the small piece of gem but it slipped between her fingers. She ran around the rock in order to go get it while being followed by Pearl and Amethyst but they were then blinded by a bright light.

Once the light dimmed a bit Steven ran over the gems. "Guys what's going on!?" asked Steven.

"We don't know steven." said Garnet in her ever calm and even voice.

They all looked up at where the light was coming from, even the Centipeetle, and saw an oval shaped black gem floating in the air. In had many cracks in it and a piece from the middle was missing. Garnet then noticed the piece she had hidden around her neck lost its string before it joined with the rest of the gem. After that all the cracks in the gem started to seal up before the gem became as good as new.

Once the gem was done fixing itself a white light came from it and shaped itself into a female humanoid form before the figure fell to the ground causing a cloud of sand. When the cloud cleared the figure stood up with its back to the Centipeetle, showing the Crystal Gems what she looked like. She stood a few inches shorter than Garnet with a lean frame, wide hips, D-cup breasts, ankle length wild white hair, healthy pale skin, and soft black eyes. Her outfit consisted of a skin tight black bodysuit with a star shaped cut out on her chest that shows her cleavage and her gemstone and a white star pattern going up the side of each of her legs, also on her arms are bicep length fingerless black gloves that had the same star pattern as her legs.

The woman reached for the gemstone embedded into her chest as it glowed and summon two black and white scythes, the staff being black and the blades being white. This caused Pearl and Amethyst to ready their weapons, Steven to be awed at her weapons, and Garnet to continue to stand there in shock at what she is seeing, or better yet who. The woman though quickly turned around and ran at Centipeetle and Centipeetle seeing this as a threat quickly shot a stream of acid at the woman but she easily dodge it before jumping into the air and with only two swings of her scythes she poofed Centipeetle.

When she landed on the ground she dispersed her scythes, picked up the gem left behind by Centipeetle, put it in a transparent black bubble, and turned back to the Crystal Gems before walking over to them and stopping 5 feet from them. Pearl and Amethyst lowered their weapons a bit since the woman had taken out Centipeetle but were still slightly on guard, well Pearl was while Amethyst was completely relaxed since the big bad monster was now gone.

"Wow, that was so cool! Who are you?" asked Steven as he ran up to the woman and unknowingly making pearl cringe. From what the woman could tell Steven was a short human boy with peach colored skin, curly brown hair in an afro, and black eyes. For clothes he wore pink sandals, blue jeans, and pinkish red shirt with a yellow star on the front.

"I'm Obsidian." said the now named Obsidian. That name caused two different reactions out of two of the crystal gems. Pearl raised and tightened her grip on her spear while Garnet's jaw dropped open.

"Steven get away from her!" yelled Pearl as she got ready to fight. Pearl was a rather tall gem for a nonfusion as she came to Garnet's chin with ivory skin, sky blue eyes, a pointed nose, peach colored hair that was in a pixie cut in the front and came to a point in the back, a slender, thin build, thin lips, B-cup breasts, and a pear gem in the middle of her forehead. For clothes she wore a light blue top that had a transparent chest that transferred into a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist, short salmon pink leggings, light green socks, and matching slip on ballet flats.

Just before Pearl could charge forward in order to move Steven and attack Obsidian, Garnet started walking forward like she was possessed by something. She stopped when she was only a few inches from Obsidian and place her hand on Obsidian's right cheek.

"Is...is it really you...Obsidian?" asked Garnet with more emotions in her voice than the others had heard before. Garnet was the tallest gem with medium maroon colored skin, plump lips, a black cube shaped afro, D-cup breasts, and her gems were embedded in her palms. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit with cubic shoulder pads and a yellow star with a magenta outline on her chest, elbow length black gloves that cover her middle fingers, and triangular futuristic shades.

"Yeah it's me….hey Garnet." said Obsidian with a small smile. Obsidian was suddenly brought into a tight hug by Garnet that caught her by surprise but she didn't hesitate to return the hug.

"Hey Garnet you know this gem?" asked Amethyst since Pearl was in too much shock to ask. Amethyst was the second shortest gem since she was slightly taller than Steven with bright lilac skin, thick, messy pale lavender hair that went down to her ankles with a bang covering her left eye, indigo eyes, plump lips, and her gemstone was embedded in her chest with the bottom half being covered by her shirt. For clothes she wears a mauve, oversized, off the shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath, black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees and a tear above the left knee, and pointed white boots.

"Of course Garnet knows her, that's Obsidian, the only gem to work directly under all four diamonds. She's also called the Obsidian Reaper thanks to the scythes she used to cut down our numbers during the war." said Pearl with a sneer. Obsidian looked down in shame as her past actions were brought up but Garnet still hugged her.

"While that is true Pearl, that was early on in the war. I wouldn't be hugging her if that was still true, she changed during the war and came to join the rebellion though that was only known to a select few." said Garnet as she finally let go of Obsidian.

"Did Rose know about this?" asked Pearl with disbelief clear in her voice.

"Of course she did." Garnet said simply.

"Speaking of that big ball of pink sunshine, where is Rose, it feels like forever since I've seen her." said Obsidian. At that question everyone seemed to get quiet, especially Pearl. "What, what's wrong?" asked Obsidian.

"Let's go inside there is a lot to catch you up on." said Garnet as she took Obsidian's hand and led her inside with the others following.

 **IN THE HOUSE**

Sitting on the couch Obsidian couldn't believe what she had just learned. The war was over and they had won, but the cost was great since only Rose, Garnet, and Pearl had survived with Amethyst emerging close to the end of the war. Then there was the fact that Rose had apparently fallen in love with a human and given up her physical form in order to give birth to Steven. Now they've been helping Steven's dad Greg take care of Steven while also protecting Beach City from corrupted gem monsters. It was a lot to take in after only just coming back from being shattered.

It was late now and Steven had gone to bed while the Crystal Gems had just finished catching up Obsidian. "I….I need some air." said Obsidian as she walked out of the house and onto the beach.

"Shouldn't one of us go watch her?" asked Pearl.

"No she's fine, but I'll go check on her in a few minutes." said Garnet.

"I guess that works." grumbled Pearl.

"Aww come on Pearl, if Garnet says she's alright then she's alright." said Amethyst as she got up and went to her room.

"Garnet you said you saw Obsidian shattered during the war, so how is she back?" asked Pearl.

"I don't know, we kind of forgot to ask her." said Garnet.

 **OUTSIDE WITH OBSIDIAN**

Obsidian sat on the beach watching the waves crash onto the shore as everything she learned set in. So many good gems were gone now or are corrupted, Rose was gone, and she had no idea if her last two friends were okay. It was then that she heard someone sit next to her on the beach and turned to see that it was Garnet.

"How are you feeling?" asked Garnet.

"Better….it still a lot though but I'll do better in time." said Obsidian as they fell into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Obsidian felt Garnet grab her right hand. Obsidian looked to her right and saw that Garnet had taken her shades off and was showing her three eyes. Garnet's right eye was medium ruby-red, her left eye was medium sapphire-blue, and her middle eye was medium reddish-violet. Obsidian was then pulled into another surprise hug like earlier that day but this time Obsidian could feel her shoulder becoming wet. She knew why Garnet was crying and just held her tighter as tears began to leak from her own eyes.

"I-I thought….that….I'd lost you." said Garnet.

"It's okay, I'm here now and I won't leave you again." said Obsidian.

"But how are you here?! I saw you get shattered, I watched as your gem fell to pieces!" said a frantic Garnet.

"Calm down Ruby, you don't have to relive that day." said Obsidian.

"You're right we should focus on now and the ever changing future." said a now calm Garnet.

"Thank you Sapphire, like you said let's focus on now and the future." said Obsidian.

"How do you always know which one of us is talking." asked Garnet.

"I've known you since before your two halves even met, now that you're always together I just know which one is talking over the other. Ruby is always so wild and passionate while Sapphire is calm and graceful. Together they make a truly beautiful gem." said Obsidian before she pulled back from the hug a bit and then planted a deep kiss on Garnet's lips. Garnet didn't hesitate to return the kiss as they held each other tightly.

It had been so long since they've kissed like this and they were savoring every second of it. Obsidian was running her hands up and down Garnet's back while Garnet was running her hands through Obsidians hair all the while their breasts were pressed together. After a full five minutes they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you Garnet." said Obsidian.

"I love you too Obsidian, I never stopped." said Garnet as they fell into a comfortable silence and just held each other.

"I'll tell all of you how I'm back in the morning, after I decide what I'm going to do." said Obsidian.

"You can stay with us and be a Crystal Gem." said Garnet not wanting Obsidian to leave.

"That sounds nice, but whatever I decide to do just know that I'm not leaving you again." said Obsidian. After a few more minutes Garnet went back into the house while Obsidian decided to stay outside for a bit longer.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Garnet and Pearl watched as Steven and Amethyst ate breakfast. Sure Amethyst didn't need to eat but she liked to anyway.

"Hey guys, where's Obsidian?" asked Steven.

"Yeah, where is Obsidian, she never came back into the house last night." said Pearl with suspicion clear in her voice.

"She's out on the beach, she had a lot of things to think about." said Garnet.

After Steven and Amethyst finished eating they went outside to look for Obsidian. They found Obsidian in the same spot she was in last night but instead of just watching the waves she was standing in the surf practicing with her scythes. Obsidian's movements were graceful and flowed together in a beautiful symphony of movement made even more impressive by the fact that her eyes were closed and she wasn't losing her footing. Even the water itself seemed to be following Obsidian's movements almost like a deadly dance between Obsidian and the water, a beautiful dance that awed everyone but pearl.

Garnet smirked a little as she remembered the times she would spar with Obsidian whenever she wasn't doing a mission for Rose. It was through those spars that Garnet found out why Obsidian was Home World's strongest soldier because while her attacks were beautiful, they were also powerful and flowed together so well that you barely had time to counterattack. Not to mention that Obsidian's style of fighting left very few holes for you to exploit.

Amethyst was amazed and blushing a bit because she had never seen anyone fight like this before. Sure she had seen Pearl doing something similar whenever she went into Pearl's room but she somehow made it seem boring while this seem exciting. She was blushing a bit because the water had apparently splashed Obsidian a bit and had matted her hair down to point that it clung to her skin and Amethyst watched closely as water droplets trailed down Obsidians body as some became lost in Obsidians cleavage.

Pearl glared as she remembered these same moves being used to cut down her comrades. They might have been beautiful but they were deadly and ruthless. She remembered how no matter how many gems were sent to fight Obsidian all of them were either poofed or shattered before Obsidian moved on to the next group.

Steven's eyes were stars as he watched Obsidian. He only ever saw the gems use their weapons to fight gem monsters, he had never seen them actually practice with their weapons. The closest he's come to seeing something like this was when Pearl tried to explain to him how she summoned her weapon.

Obsidian finished her training with two strong swings of her scythes that actually caused the water to split in two different directions and stay that way for about 5 seconds before returning to normal. Once she was finished Obsidian opened her eyes and saw the others standing there, she had her scythes disappear before giving them a small smile and waved at them.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you are doing well." said Obsidian as she started to ring the water out of her hair.

"That was soooo coool. Can you teach me how to do that?" asked Steven.

Obsidian giggled a little at Steven's excitement. "Sure but only if Garnet is okay with it." said Obsidian.

"Not until you're older." said Garnet when Steven turned to her with a pleading look on his face.

"Awww, okay." whined Steven before he felt someone ruffle his hair.

"It's okay, you'll be older before you know it." said Obsidian.

"So Obsidian, how are you standing before us when Garnet saw you shattered?" asked Pearl with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed.

"Right that. I did promise Garnet that I would tell you all so let's go inside and sit down." said Obsidian.

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE**

"Alright as far as we all know I am the only Obsidian in gem society. The reason for this is because Project Obsidian was an experimental project thought up by the Diamonds in order to create a gem that could reform itself after being shattered. They pooled their resources together and made me, but because of the amount of effort it took to make me they couldn't risk shattering me to test if I would reform. They sent me on tough missions to see if I would shatter but I always succeeded in my missions, I guess now we know that the project was a success." said Obsidian.

"If it was such a success then why did it take you so long to reform?" asked Pearl.

"Hmmm, the only thing I can think of is that because Garnet kept a piece of my gem with her after I was shattered it wasn't close enough for me to pull it in and reform. I think that since this was the first time you were close enough for a long enough time my gem was finally able to pull in the final piece needed to for me to reform." said Obsidian.

"Wow, so you could be shattered over and over again and just put yourself back together again!" said Amethyst.

"I believe so but I would need all of my pieces to be close by." said Obsidian.

"So what are you going to do now Obsidian?" asked Steven.

"I think I'll take Garnet up on her offer and become a Crystal Gem, or more specifically I'll take up the same position I had with Rose though I'll do it for you Steven." said Obsidian.

"And just what position were you with Rose?" asked Pearl not liking that Garnet had offered Obsidian a spot on the team.

"I was Rose's personal guard and Spymaster." said Obsidian.

"There is no way that is true because I was her personal guard!" said Pearl.

"Yes you were, but you couldn't be with Rose all of the time so when you weren't with Rose Obsidian acted as her guard. In fact it was thanks to a special ability of Obsidian's that I started calling her Rose's Shadow, Rose herself found the nickname cute." said Garnet.

"Why did they call you my mom's shadow?" asked Steven.

"Because I found that I could do this." said Obsidian as she stood up and walked over to Steven. She stopped in front of him and then stepped onto his shadow before she began to sink into it until she disappeared.

"Whoa, she can hide in people's shadows!" said Steven in excitement.

"Not just hide, I can travel through the shadows." said Obsidian as she came up out of Garnet's shadow.

"Wow, that is so cool!" said Steven and Amethyst.

The rest of the day was spent at the house with Obsidian getting to know Steven and Amethyst better. Pearl was distant and stayed in her room mostly. Garnet had left on a solo mission and said that she would be back later. Amethyst introduced Obsidian to eating and sleeping which Obsidian reacted to differently. She didn't mind eating but she probably wouldn't be doing it too often and as far as sleeping went she did like doing that, it was very relaxing. She experienced this by taking a nap with Amethyst on the couch though when they woke up they were cuddled up together with Amethyst's head resting between Obsidian's breasts and Obsidians right hand on Amethyst's ass. Needless to say both of them could barely look at each other without blushing after that. All in all Obsidian found Amethyst and Steven to be fun to hang around with.

 **THAT NIGHT**

"Hey I know it's kind of late to be asking this but where is Obsidian going to be staying?" asked Amethyst to Garnet who had come back from her mission. Pearl was wondering this as well as she didn't feel safe just letting her be anywhere unsupervised. Steven was already in his bed sleeping.

"I can just stay on the couch." said Obsidian.

"Nah, you can stay in my room if you want." said Amethyst with a small blush.

"Obsidian will be staying in my room since I don't sleep." said Garnet in a matter of fact voice.

"Well with that settled I'm off to my room." said Pearl. She was happy with this arrangement since Garnet would keep watch over Obsidian since she doesn't sleep, while Amethyst could probably sleep through an earthquake. Amethyst pouted a bit at this but nodded her head anyway, she found that Obsidian's breasts made for a great pillow.

 **IN GARNET'S ROOM**

"Thanks for letting me stay in your room Garnet." said Obsidian as she sat on Garnet's unused bed.

"It's fine." said Garnet simply as she stood there watching Obsidian. Most would be unnerved with someone just watching you, but Obsidian was used to the way Garnet was.

"Have you ever tried sleeping Garnet?" asked Obsidian.

"No." said Garnet.

"Would you like to try sleeping with me?" asked Obsidian with a blush on her cheeks.

"...Okay." said Garnet before she laid on the bed next to Obsidian. At that point Obsidian snuggled up to Garnet and laid her head on Garnet's breast while wrapping her arms around Garnet's waist. Garnet slowly wrapped her own arms around Obsidian since she wasn't used to doing this, at least while laying down.

"Goodnight Garnet." said Obsidian.

"Goodnight Obsidian." said Garnet.

* * *

There you have chapter 1 of Rise of Project Obsidian I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now yes Obsidian will know a lot about Rose but she won't know everything as no one really knew everything about Rose not even Pearl. The reason for Obsidian betraying the Diamonds will be revealed at a later time.

Harem

Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Jasper, Peridot, Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl, Jenny Pizza.

Well everyone until next time remember to Fav., Follow, and Review! Until next time my readers listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. The Red Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 2: The Red Eye

It's been a few days since Obsidian was brought back and everything was fine for the most part. Obsidian would train with Garnet, try different things with Amethyst, or just follow Steven around; Obsidian tended to avoid doing things with Pearl since she would always catch Pearl glaring at her. She would also spend some time helping Steven try to unlock his weapon which she was told was a shield. Steven told her that he tried summoning his weapon the same way the other gems did but it didn't work, but he was able to summon his weapon when he ate some ice cream. Obsidian told him that because he was half human he wouldn't be able summon his weapon like a regular gem because his emotions would play a part in summoning it. She advised him to try and remember how he was feeling when he first summoned his weapon and try to feel that way again.

Right now though Obsidian was with Steven and Amethyst at the local fry place as Steven and Amethyst were begging the owner for fry bits. Obsidian didn't understand why they wanted those bits so badly but she wouldn't question them on what they liked to do. After Steven and Amethyst got their bits the group of three were heading back to the temple until Steven said something about there being a second sun in the sky. Looking up Obsidian and Amethyst saw that there was in fact something in the sky that looked like a second sun. Amethyst picked up Steven and started running towards the beach causing Steven to drop his fry bits while Obsidian followed behind them.

When they reached the beach they found Garnet and Pearl there with a telescope looking at what appeared to be a second sun. "There you three are, where have you been?" asked Pearl.

"Eating fry bits." said Amethyst.

"Guys is that what I think it is?" asked Obsidian.

"Yes, it's a Red Eye and a large one at that." said Garnet.

"Ah Red Eye, you mean it's going to infect us all!?" asked Steven.

"That's Pink Eye Steven, this Red Eye is a large gem that will destroy all of Beach City if we don't do something." said Garnet. She then picked up Amethyst, jumped into the air, and threw Amethyst at the Red Eye. They all watched as Amethyst flew through the air before smacking into the Red Eye before simply sliding off of it and falling into the water.

"Um, maybe you should try that with me this time Garnet, I'm sure I can cause more damage than Amethyst." said Obsidian.

"Are you sure you're ready for something like this?" asked Garnet. While she sounded like her normal serious self she was actually really worried about Obsidian, it had only been a few days since her return and Garnet was worried Obsidian might shatter again if she overexerted herself.

"I'm sure, now toss me and make sure to put a spin on me." said Obsidian as she brought out her scythes. Doing as Obsidian said Garnet picked her up, jumped into the air, and threw Obsidian in a way that caused her to rapidly spin. Thanks to the momentum of her spin, the force behind Garnet's throw, and the sharpness of her scythes once Obsidian hit the Red Eye sparks few as she tried to drill through it. She managed to chip away at the Red Eye a bit but she soon lost momentum and stopped spinning before she fell into the water and made her way back to the beach.

"Did you do any damage?" asked Garnet once Obsidian was out of the water.

"Yeah but I'm only chipping away at it a little, we'll need something more powerful if we want to destroy it." said Obsidian.

"This would be easier if we had Rose's Light Cannon." said Garnet.

"True, but we have no idea what Rose did with it after the war." said Pearl.

"Hey maybe my dad has it." said Steven.

"Um, Steven, Greg is nice and all but I doubt Rose would trust something like her Light Cannon in his hands." said Pearl.

Obsidian shook her head hearing Pearl say that. It was clear to Obsidian that Pearl allowed her love for Rose to blind her to certain details. Rose was never gem that did what you expected and it was that unpredictability that allow the rebellion to win so many battles against the Diamonds. No one expected the tactics she used, no one expected the formations she used, and no one expected her to bring Obsidian to her side. Coming out of her thoughts Obsidian saw that Garnet had resumed throwing Amethyst at the Red Eye and Steven looked rather dejected, she placed her hand on Steven's shoulder and got his attention.

"Do you truly believe that your father has Rose's cannon?" asked Obsidian.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does." answered Steven.

"Well then let's go find him and see if he does indeed have it while the others try to destroy the Red Eye." said Obsidian as she sunk into his shadow. With that done Steven ran off in order to find his dad, it didn't take long to find him at the car wash. Greg Universe was a man of middle age with tanned skin, long shaggy brown hair though he was bald on top, a bushy beard, and a rather large gut. For clothes he simply wore sandals, cut off jean shorts, and a white tank top.

"Hey Dad!" said Steven.

"Hey Steven, what are you doing here?" asked Greg.

"I need to ask you a really important question, do you have Mom's Light Cannon so that the gems and I can destroy the giant Red Eye?" asked Steven.

"Rose's Light Cannon, hmmmm, I don't really remember if I have it or not but if I do have it then it might be in storage." said Greg.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go find it! Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I met a new Gem." said Steven.

"Really, a new Gem? Where are they?" asked Greg.

"Oh right sorry, you can come out now." said Steven. Greg watched in awe as he saw Steven's shadow stretch a bit and out of the shadow came Obsidian.

"Hello, I'm Obsidian it's nice to meet you." said Obsidian.

"Wow, so you're Obsidian. Rose told me so much about you!" said Greg.

"Rose talked about me?" asked Obsidian.

"Oh yeah she talked about you all the time, she said the two of you were like sisters." said Greg.

Obsidian smiled at this as she remembered their time together. "I'm glad to hear that, now let's see if you have that cannon." said Obsidian.

A few minutes later they were at Greg's storage locker which was filled with all kinds of stuff. They sent Steven in with a rope tied around his waist, as Steven searched Obsidian simply watched as he and Greg had a conversation and said something about pork chops and hotdogs. Then there was a bright pink glow that came from the storage locker and Steven said he found the cannon, with that they pulled Steven and the cannon out of the locker. The cannon turned out to be too heavy for Steven and Greg to lift so Obsidian did it and then sat on top of the van while Greg drove them to the beach.

Once they got there they saw that Garnet was still throwing Amethyst at the Red Eye. "Let's keep going I think I'm making the cracks Obsidian left bigger." said Amethyst.

"Um guys, while it's good that you're still trying maybe we should use the cannon now." said Obsidian getting their attention.

"You mean you actually found it?" asked Pearl.

"Sure did, Greg had it just like steven said." said Obsidian as she jumped off the van with the cannon.

"I can't believe it." said Pearl while looking at Rose's cannon.

"What's so hard to believe, Rose never did what was expected of her." said Obsidian as she sat the cannon down. "Now how do we work this thing?" asked Obsidian. Everyone was quiet for a moment before they all panicked and started trying different ways to get the cannon to work, Amethyst even went as far as rubbing Steven against the cannon.

"Come on work, I know you can do it." said Steven as he banged on the cannon and looked up to see the Red Eye getting closer. "Come on, come on work, if all pork chops were perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs." said Steven. As soon as he said those words the cannon began to glow once again and it started to open up like a blooming rose, the Gems quickly went to the cannon and aimed it at the Red Eye before it fired a beam of energy at the Red Eye in the shape of a rose.

When the beam struck the Red Eye it was blasted into many pieces, Obsidian noticed that the larger chucks would do a lot of damage to the city so she quickly took out her scythes and started firing multiple waves of her energy attacks. The attacks did as they were supposed to and destroyed the larger chucks of the Red Eye. With that done she put her scythes away and walked over to Steven and patted him on the head. "Nicely done Steven." said Obsidian.

"Steven how did you get the cannon to work?" asked Pearl.

"I just said the phrase that Dad is always saying." said Steven.

"The thing about pork rinds?" asked Pearl.

"Hotdogs." said Garnet.

"Forget all of that, you saved the city Steven!" said Amethyst.

"Amethyst is right, you did great today Steven." said Obsidian. Steven smiled brightly at the praise he was getting.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

After the Crystal Gems had cleaned up all of the pieces of the Red Eye that wasn't destroyed they had gone home for the day. It was late so Steven and Amethyst were sleeping, Pearl was in her room, and currently Garnet and Obsidian were sitting on the couch together.

"You did great today Obsidian." said Garnet.

"What are you talking about, I didn't do much. It was Steven that found the cannon and got it to work." said Obsidian.

"True, but it was you that actually listened to Steven and encouraged him to follow his idea to ask Greg if he had the cannon. While the rest of us treated Steven as a simple child you were the only one that took his idea seriously and because of that we were able to save Beach City." said Garnet.

"I guess you're right, you guys just need to remember that while Steven is indeed a child he's still a Crystal Gem and deserves to have at least some of his ideas taken seriously." said Obsidian.

"I'll make sure we remember that from now on." said Garnet.

"Good, now let's go to bed, it's been a long day." said Obsidian. Garnet just nodded at this as she found that she liked sleeping with Obsidian. The two were soon in Garnet's room and in her bed but they weren't sleeping, instead they were having an intense make-out session with Obsidian on top of Garnet. Their make-out session was fierce and passionate with their tongues battling for dominance, Obsidian was running her hands through Garnet's fro, Garnet was groping Obsidian's breasts, and both of them were grinding against each other. Garnet took one of her hands off of Obsidian's breasts and moved it down her body towards Obsidian's crotch but Obsidian stopped her and broke away from their make-out session.

"Sorry Garnet, but not tonight." said Obsidian with a smirk.

"Why are you always such a tease?" asked Garnet. Before Obsidian was shattered Garnet and Obsidian actually had a pretty active sexlife with Obsidian being the dominate one. Obsidian would at times get Garnet really riled up before just simply walking away and leaving Garnet extremely horny, she tried masturbating but it only made the burning in her pussy worse so she was completely at Obsidian's mercy.

"I like riling you up, it makes it so much more intense when we finally do have sex." said Obsidian. She remember how one time she got Garnet so riled up that she actually defused and she ended up having a hot threesome with Ruby and Sapphire. It was funny hearing the primp and proper Sapphire scream some pretty vulgar things she was double teamed by Ruby and Obsidian. Obsidian smile as she leaned down and started making out with Garnet once again while squeezing Garnet's breasts and Garnet started to squeeze obsidian's ass. They never did get to sleep that night but they did enjoy their make-out session that lasted until morning.

* * *

Well guys there you have Chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Not much say about this one but you should know that I'm going over all the episodes and seeing which ones I can really change up because this one went pretty much like cannon did with the only real difference being that Beach City didn't get as destroyed due to Obsidian destroying the larger pieces of the Red Eye. I'm actually glad it took me so long to write this chapter despite it being rather short because now with more information on White Diamond I can really work on a new angle with this story.

Harem

Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Jasper, Peridot, Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl, Jenny Pizza.

Well everyone until next time remember to Fav., Follow, and Review! Until next time my readers listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
